


Вероятности

by otterstern



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: «Небольшие различия в начальных условиях рождают огромные различия в конечном явлении… Предсказание становится невозможным».
Kudos: 2





	Вероятности

**Author's Note:**

> Старое, написано для команды **fandom Charmed 2017**  
>  Бета - **Nimfadora**
> 
> По мотивам 6.07 Soul Survivor

Сложно. Именно этим словом только и можно было охарактеризовать его жизнь. Девочки все еще относились к нему с недоверием. Лео откровенно выступал против него. А Уайетт без проблем чувствовал эмоции, что вызывал в нем. Демоны попадались сложные и потенциально «те самые», а лучшие моменты для их уничтожения выпадали на периоды небывалой занятости ведьм своими личными делами. Приходилось справляться самому, зарабатывая все новые и новые шрамы.

Едва расправившись с очередной угрозой будущему, Крис спешил в знакомый до последнего мусорного бака переулок. Убеждался, что остался незамеченным, и неспешно приближался к обычной на вид кирпичной стене, которая на самом деле была стихийным временным порталом. Сан-Франциско вообще был богат на магические аномалии.

Стоило сделать шаг сквозь стену, и можно было попасть в другую эпоху. Но Крису было нужно не это. Он останавливался на середине, буквально на пороге. Замирал и окунался с головой в бушующий временной водоворот.

Многие встречные называли его путешествие на два десятилетия безрассудным, но Крис едва ли согласился бы с ними. Он просчитывал каждый свой шаг и знал ему цену. И всякий раз, шагая в портал, он видел, как его действия повлияли на мир.

Крис видел несколько концов света. Красочных и потрясающих, полных криков боли и воплей отчаяния. Он видел свою страну в руинах. Видел монстров, свободно разгуливающих по улицам родного города. Видел и костры новой Инквизиции. И — снова и снова — наблюдал, как Уайетт приходит к власти. Поднимает над головой легендарный меч и прорубает им себе дорогу через друзей и врагов. Создает драконов и спускает их на мирных жителей. Накапливает внутри себя магию и уничтожает Сан-Франциско одной лишь своей яростью.

Во всех вариантах будущего пока было слишком много смертей. Он раз за разом терял мать, безутешно рыдая в видении и наяву. Он хоронил и Пейдж, все чаще принимавшую свою судьбу от собственной магии, ее эксперименты с неизведанным были все еще слишком опасны. Крису приходилось прощаться и с Фиби, что продолжала искать себя, но находила лишь плохих людей и демонов не лучше.

Крис видел с десяток собственных смертей, он пережил каждую из них. От рук и лап демонов, когда рядом с ним снова не было никого, способного помочь. Гиб он и от «справедливого» суда Старейшин, которые уставали мириться с его готовностью использовать ради великой цели любые средства. Убивали его и случайные неприятности, будто сама судьба старалась избавиться от того, кто позволил себе вмешиваться.

Каждый раз, выпадая из стены обратно в смрадный переулок, Крис замирал на месте. Он тщательно запоминал все увиденное и прочувствованное. Откладывал в памяти и сердце, чтобы перед очередным сражением напоминать себе о том, что у него нет ни малейшего права останавливаться.


End file.
